1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automobile accessory, and more particularly, to a vehicle display bracket system that attaches to license plate fasteners for mounting decorative objects, such as a deer's tail, fish or ball, to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many people like to personalize their automobiles with decorative items, such as personalized license plates, bumper stickers, hitch plugs and window hangings. Given people's interest in personalizing their automobiles, a device and system for conveniently mounting three-dimensional items to a vehicle would be well received. As many vehicles do not have a trailer hitch available, such a device or system should be adapted for mounting to structure other than a vehicle hitch. It would also be desirable to have a wide variety of three-dimensional ornaments that could be mounted to any type of vehicle.
There are many devices known in background art for connecting trailers and ornamental designs to a hitch, as noted below. However, these known devices cannot be used on vehicles that do not have a hitch and do not provide a convenient system for mounting and displaying three-dimensional ornaments on a vehicle as contemplated by the instant invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,383, issued to Carson, discloses towing bars and draft connections for vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,237, issued to Allen, discloses an elongated member, to be connected with a towing vehicle, having an axial socket coaxial with a bell-shaped flange for guiding a shank into the socket whereby a spring urged pawl engages a keeper notch formed in the shank for automatically coupling the traction vehicle to the towed vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,564, issued to Williams, Jr., discloses an automatic trailer hitch assembly that mounts a shank unit on the trailer and a receiving unit on the towing vehicle whereby the shank unit provides an elongated shank member that mounts the trailer ball at one end coupled to a conventional trailer hitch ball socket housing secured to the trailer and the opposite end is formed to slide on funnel-like guide passages into the receiving unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,176, issued to Eppinette, discloses a coupling device for connecting a towed vehicle to a towing vehicle in which the towed vehicle has a towing bar that receives a telescopic arm that is pivotally connected to an articulating arm. U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,447, issued to Blaser, discloses a trailer hitch for connecting a towing vehicle and a trailing vehicle, wherein there is a coupling member for each vehicle having a support component and an attachment component.
There are also a number of ornamental designs in the form of hitch plugs and covers. These devices are also incompatible and inoperable with vehicles lacking a hitch. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 399,802, issued to Adelaar, discloses an ornamental design of a football hitch cover. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 402,599, issued to Adelaar, discloses an ornamental design of a basketball hitch cover. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 402,601, issued to Julian, discloses an ornamental design for a football hitch plug. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 404,349, issued to Julian, discloses an ornamental design for a golf ball hitch plug. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 404,696, issued to Julian, discloses an ornamental design for a baseball hitch plug. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 409,537, issued to Adelaar, discloses an ornamental design of a soccer ball hitch cover. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 415,080, issued to Schultz, discloses an ornamental design for a trailer hitch cover. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 429,668, issued to Julian, discloses an ornamental design for a football hitch plug with a display surface. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 430,520, issued to Benoun, discloses an ornamental design for a hitch insert. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 436,065, issued to Peng, discloses an ornamental design for a trailer golf-ball hitch. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 444,111, issued to Gross, discloses an ornamental design for a trailer hitch insert. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 462,303, issued to Swiggart, discloses an ornamental design for a trailer hitch cover.
Based on the foregoing, there exists a need for a convenient system for mounting and displaying three-dimensional ornaments on vehicles lacking trailer hitches. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing a vehicle display bracket system for mounting decorative three-dimensional objects to vehicles as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed herein.